


Williot Rainbow

by bathylas



Category: The Wonderful 101
Genre: Domestic, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathylas/pseuds/bathylas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles themed around the colors of the rainbow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's 3:30 a.m. and i should be sleeping but instead i bring the start of cute williot stuff. i already have half of them written but i wanted to post them in two parts because i'm too excited about the ones i already finished, haha. some are longer, some are shorter. please enjoy!

_Red_

When Eliot thought of red, an obvious person came into mind, but in more specific ways than just a face to a name.

Eliot thought of the red that rose to the man’s cheeks when he did something embarrassing, or when he was swindled by Eliot’s irresistible charm (and sometimes, just seeing Eliot in a tuxedo was enough for the blonde to get flustered). He thought of almost completely incomprehensible stuttering, because that usually always came with Will’s blush. He also thought of cheesy pick-up lines and cliche red roses, because while other people would laugh and roll their eyes at them, Will’s face burned, a small smile growing on his face.

He thought of Will’s sweater vest and his Wonderful red jacket, and while if anyone asked he’d say he’d prefer Will _out_ of his clothes than in them, he thought they suited him well. 

He thought about Wonder Red, bruised and bloody and sweating, staring him down for Eliot’s own recklessness, and how Eliot realized he was so _stupid_ and how he never wanted to see that kind of coldness from Red directed at him ever again.

He also, very briefly, thought of the red of Will’s Wonder Fist coming straight at his face that one time, and how much it hurt and how much he deserved it. But that wasn’t what he really liked to think about.

When Eliot thought of red, he thought of every little detail about the man he was slowly falling in love with, and the sense of comfort and feeling of _home_ that came with him.

_Orange_

“You know, when you think about it, we’ve filled up all of the cool colors in the squad. Could you imagine being Wonder Orange? I mean, bro, that sounds so lame,” Wonder Blue states in the middle of a sparring session.

“Don’t be rude, Blue. It doesn’t matter what you think of the color, that person is your future teammate and you’ll treat them like it,” Red responds, his patience growing thin with the man who keeps bringing up random nonsense during training.

“But seriously though, what do you think their uniform would be like? Dude, and their weapon? What’s left for someone to do, talk the bad guys to death? What a nerd! Almost like you.”

Red’s had enough, and uses this distraction to his advantage. He hits Blue with a jab in the stomach and promptly knocks him over.

“If you don’t focus, your face is going to look like you’re better off being Wonder Purple,” he warns.

Blue’s not even angry, just surprised. “Dude, nice burn, I think I’m rubbing off on you,” he laughs and takes the hand offered to him, giving Red a pat on the back as he’s standing, and with that, Red’s smiling a little, too. 

_Yellow_

One morning, as Eliot dragged his way to the kitchen for coffee (while he would rather be chugging an energy drink, but Will gets mad when he drinks stuff like that in the morning), he noticed something different, despite being half-awake.

On the fridge was a drawing, obviously by a child, of little yellow flowers. 

“We don’t have any kids,” Eliot grumbled to himself. _Right? We don’t have kids,_ he double checked, his brain not catching up with him. 

“Dude, Will, what’s this on the fridge,” Eliot called, knowing that Will was getting ready for his work in the other room. Will strode into the kitchen, glancing at the paper the cop gestured to and nodding.

“Right, one of my students did that for me. I promised I’d hang it up somewhere,” the blonde replied, moving past his lover to grab some eggs out of the stainless steel fridge. “Why, do you have a problem with it?”

“No no, I was just wondering,” Eliot assured, his voice low and his words slurred from still being half asleep. “S’cute.”

***

Weeks pass, and there’s another painting, and then another, all of yellow flowers, each with a different name signed on the bottom. 

“I’m not complaining, but why are they all the same? I thought kids were actually creative or something,” Eliot questioned, staring at the mosaic of doodles.

“They’re competing,” the teacher explained, sitting next to Eliot at the kitchen table and resting his head against his shoulder. “Once they found out I hung up someone’s drawing, they all wanted theirs up too, and they wanted to make the best one.”

Eliot hummed, wrapping an arm around Will’s waist. “So you see them as like, _your_ kids?”

“Kind of, I guess,” Will responded. “I mean, obviously they have parents, but you do form a relationship with them. Once they start respecting you, that is.”

“Little monsters,” Eliot muttered. “You ever want kids someday?”

Eliot couldn’t see, but he was sure Will was smiling. “You’d think being a teacher would mean I’d have enough children to deal with, but yeah. One day, it’d be nice.”  
Eliot nodded, then snickered. “Hope they don’t turn out to be little nerds just like you.”

Will rolled his eyes, lifted his head from the cop’s shoulder, and smacked Eliot on the thigh, smile never faltering.

Eliot laughed louder sparing one more glance at the meadow of yellow flowers before leaning into the blonde’s face for a kiss.

_Green_

Once a year, the Wonderful Ones would come together for their own military ball - the only time that most operatives see each other out of uniform. It’s cheesy and kind of lame, but it’s a tradition that has been held up for years, and no one complains.

Two operatives, however, were suspiciously missing, Jean-Sébastien Renault realized, and it was his job to locate them. If he couldn’t leave early, neither could they.

“Red! Blue! You are missing out on the festivities,” he called out as he exited the ballroom. He wandered down the adjacent hallway, completely at a loss of where the two are, until he heard a shuffle and other noises he couldn’t put a name on. 

“Aha,” he muttered to himself, walking towards the sound and taking him to a hallway leading to the exit. 

“Red and Blue! You two hooligans better- _sacré vert!_ ”

He found the two, that’s for sure, but in a way he wish he hadn’t. Red was against the wall, one hand gripping the tie of Blue, whose head was buried in his neck, the other hand tangled in wild blue hair between Blue’s shoulder blades. Red’s face was, well, red, and flushed from where he was pinned. At the sound of Green’s voice he froze for half a second before pushing Blue away from him with unnecessary strength, sending the cop to the floor.

“A-ah, Green! I-I uh, w-we were just-” Red attempted, but is cut off by Green’s scoff.

“I had suspected you two were _acquainted_ , but I did not need _intimement _proof of it! Kiss later, party now,” Green squawked like he was their parents, then his face turned into an conniving smile.__

“And _after_ the party, I’ll never let you hear the end of this, Blue!” Green laughed as he took off back to the ballroom, leaving a flustered Red and annoyed Blue.

“Man, I was totally gonna score,” Blue grumbled as he stood up, brushing off his dress pants. He looked back at Red and smirked. 

“We could still find a storage closet or something.”

“ _Absolutely not_.”


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took way too long for me to update, i'm sorry!!! college has been ruining my life. i really hope that this makes up for the amount of time it took.  
> also, a few mentions of injury (Violet), death, and trauma (Indigo).  
> the last one is based off of this headcanon that i came up with that i'd love to talk about!! psst i'm around on tumblr

_Blue_

It starts with bleaching the roots, then the highlights are meticulously separated from the darker hues, set aside so they remain mostly white. Will never thought about how much precision went into dying Eliot’s hair until it was his own hands, damp tresses seeming even longer than they were dry. It’s hard not to get lost in it as it ran through his fingers.

“Any day now, babe,” he heard Eliot tease, looking up to see dark blue eyes and a crooked smile meeting his in the reflection of the bathroom mirror. His cheeks turned pink as he picked up the mixture of dye and a brush.

“This seems like a lot of work to dye regularly,” Will spoke as he carefully brushed dye on Eliot’s hair, hand gentle as if one wrong stroke spelled disaster. Eliot shrugged.

“Pain is beauty. You dig me so I’m sure it’s worth it,” he replied, grin growing wider at the way Will stiffened and paused in his work.

The corresponding silence after that was comfortable, Will speaking up once to chastise his lover when Eliot started fidgeting, who responded with a childish groan.

Will eventually finished, taking off his gloves. “There, I’m done.”

Eliot stood from his chair they moved from the kitchen, careful not to disturb the towel wrapped around his shoulders. He kissed Will firmly, his own way of saying thanks, and waited for him as Will washes his hands, casually rambling about some work-related drama.

Maybe some of the dye seeps through the thin plastic gloves and stains Will’s hands for a few days, but that’s alright. And maybe somehow Will ends up with a tiny splotch of blue in his own blonde hair, but that’s fine too.

_Indigo_

Eliot still, years and years later, dreams of his brother.

He’s in an alleyway, in his old FBI uniform standing with _her_. Eliot’s there too, but despite calling his name, his sibling doesn’t notice. As if Eliot’s watching a scene, but he can’t hear what anyone is saying.

He can tell they’re talking, Agent Hooker looking at his datapad in confusion and he sees the gun being pulled out of its holster by that woman, that traitor that _murderer._

Eliot screams this time, begging, pleading that somehow it’ll reach the two. Then he hears that familiar, terrible laugh, clear as day, and a gunshot, and suddenly he’s drowning.

Her voice invades his consciousness, that smooth voice that fills him with rage and maybe a little bit of fear.

“You’re a coward,” Vijounne purrs. Eliot can’t see her but she sounds like she’s right there, whispering in his ear. “A fool that can’t save the only brother you had. You’ll never save the ones you love.”

Eliot tries speaking, but can’t come up with anything to say. She comes into view, still in human disguise, with eyes like the indigo sea that are pulling him in, ready to squash him underneath violent dark waves and he can’t do anything about it because she’s right, he is a coward, a wimp-

Suddenly he surfaces, hyperventilating on his bed, eyes wild and a gentle voice in his ear.

“Eliot? You’re alright, you’re just having a nightmare, you’re safe,” Will whispers, wanting more than anything to reach out and touch Eliot but fearing it’ll make things worse.

The blonde keeps talking as Eliot slowly, ever so slowly calms down. He dares to gently touch his shoulder, and the cop quickly turns to hide his face in the blonde’s chest. He’s not crying he’s not.

Will wraps his arms around his lover, a hand carding through periwinkle and indigo strands.

“I love you,” he murmurs. Eliot can’t say anything back, and Will doesn’t expect him to, playing with his hair until his shaking stops and he’s falling asleep again. He kisses the top of his head, making sure he’s completely asleep before allowing himself to join him.

_Violet_

“Ow! Easy, dude, that stings,” Eliot cried as Will pokes and prods at his face.

Eliot sat by the bathroom sink, Will in between his legs as he inspected the damage. The cop’s body was battered, bits and pieces of black and blue to match the striking mass of violet that swelled his eye shut.

“Sorry,” Will murmured as his eyes wandered, beyond his face and onto his bare chest. “The rest of them don’t look too bad at least,” he continued, expression hopeful, glad that his lover only had small injuries. Blue eyes lifted back to Eliot’s face, where he noticed an irritated scratch on his cheek.

“I’m _hurting,_ Will! I have to go to work tomorrow with this killer shiner on my face,” Eliot whined, head falling backwards dramatically and almost hitting the bathroom mirror behind him. Will decided against letting himself laugh.

“You’ll be fine, you’ve certainly survived worse,” Will replied. “This needs to be covered,” he said, pulling a first aid kit closer to the pair. He gently held Eliot’s face as he swabbed the cut with alcohol.

“Man, I’m never doing crowd control for a concert again,” Eliot muttered, cheeks flushed as Will leaned close.

The teacher smiled softly, looking over at the box of medical supplies. He reached over for the box of bandaids and frowned when he discovered it was empty.

Will straightened when an idea came to him. “Stay here, okay? I’ll be right back.”

Eliot shrugged, leaning against the glass of the bathroom mirror as the blonde rushed out of the small space. Only a few seconds passed before he returned, gesturing for Eliot to present his cheek again.

“There, that... works,” Will muttered to himself.

Eliot turned to look at the reflection behind him and frowned. “Batman? Are you kidding me?”

“It’s the only ones we have! You should’ve told me we were out of bandages,” Will laughed as Eliot pouted.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” he said, leaning forward to kiss Eliot’s unharmed cheek before gently kissing his slightly swollen lip.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll live,” Eliot muttered, rolling his eyes as he pulled the blonde closer for another kiss.

_Pink_

It’s 2:00 in the morning. 2 A.M. and even at this hour thoughts won’t leave Eliot alone. After an hour of tossing and turning in his bed, he gives up. So much for trying to get a decent amount of sleep for once.

He stands and starts pacing, blue eyes trained ahead of him. _Something else, something else,_ he repeats in his head like a mantra, but thoughts of a certain blonde teacher and part-time coworker refuse to leave. It’s been months - _months!_ \- since he even last saw the guy, when crazy aliens almost destroyed the entire planet, and yet Red’s image still haunts him.

Eliot sighs, takes a look at the digital clock next to his bed. It’s still only 2:04. He stops walking and resorts to sitting at his desk, moving a computer mouse until the screen turns back on. He logs back in and notices he’s gotten a message.

_Bluuuue! Dont tell me youre actually sleeping for once!!! :P_

The cop rolls his eyes at Wonder Pink’s message and takes a second to count out the time difference between the two of them, about 4 P.M. in Romania. A year ago Eliot wouldn’t have thought of him and Pink casually talking even as a concept. Really, it’s more Pink insistently bothering Blue, but the point still stands. Ever since their last mission, all of the Colorful Ones decided to keep in touch after how well they worked together. Blue was reluctant at first, but this was an opportunity to be better. To stop being the lone wolf that ends up screwing things up for the others.

_not anymore. whats up_

_Getting ready for practice! Can I call??_

Eliot skips replying and calls Pink first.

Pink practically squeals through the microphone, “Bluuuue!!!” After a second, her webcam pops up, pixelated and blurry until it focuses to where it’s acceptable. She’s sitting at her desk, smiling brightly at the screen for a moment. “How are you darling?” She asks, looking away to start drawing on eyeliner.

“Hey,” is all Eliot says at first, hesitating to turn on his own webcam until he finally resigns. “Tired. I thought you said you were going to practice,” he comments.

“I am,” Pink says, pausing in applying makeup to smile again at Eliot’s image on her screen.

“Then why the makeup,” Eliot mumbles, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up.

Pink scoffs. “What, can I not go to gymnastics practice _and_ look good?”

“Whatever, dude,” Eliot rolls his eyes. There’s a small moment of silence as Pink finishes a perfect wing on her left eye, shifting to her right.

“You sound tired, Blue,” the girl observes.

The cop doesn’t really say anything at first, just kind of grunts at the high school student. Would it be worth it to say anything to her? He almost decides not to, but when he realizes it’s the third night in a row he’s lost sleep over this and he can’t take much more.

“You’re good at like, relationship stuff, right?” Eliot takes a shot.

Through the barely passable resolution of their call, he sees Pink roll her eyes, moving to put blush on her cheeks.

“Of course I am,” Pink giggles. “Why, did the _mysterious_ Blue find someone he’s interested in?”

Eliot groans, already regretting his decision. “What of it?”

Pink freezes, face full of surprise. “No,” she gasps, dramatically gaping at the screen. Then, her eyes light up. “Who? Tell me, tell me, tellmetellme-”

“It’s none of your business, man,” Eliot countered. “Just help me out.”

Pink pouts, makeup brush still resting against her face. “Pleeeeease? Is it someone I know?”

Eliot would’ve laughed at the question if it wasn’t the one time that it was right. He looks away from the screen, and he can tell his face is already starting to flush. _Please_ let this awful program not pick up on his blushing face.

Unfortunately, today isn’t his day, because of course Pink notices, letting loose a dramatic gasp.

“It is! Who is it? I won’t tell anyone and I’ll help you, but I have to know,” Pink begs. “How can I help you if I don’t know what the other person is like?”

Eliot sets free the most melodramatic groan he can muster.

“Let me guess, is it… Matador? Cheerleader? Guitar,” Pink lists, eyes focused on her computer monitor, waiting for a reaction.

“What about… Goddess? Red?”

The cop tries to force himself not to move an inch, but the student seems to catch the way he steels himself and averts his eyes for a split second.

“Is it? Red? Is it really,” she gasps, and nearly explodes when she sees Eliot sigh and nod.

Eliot has to lower his volume because the screech that comes from Pink is probably enough to blow out his speakers.

“Oh. My. Gosh! Red?! That is _soooooooooo_ cute, the new man on the team and you fall for him? Oh my gosh oh my gosh-”

“Pink,” Eliot mumbles, too tired and out of patience.

“How did you even realize? Oh! I bet it was when he punched you in the face, and you must have been like ‘dude, I’d let him kick my ass again,’ and now you’re blushing! Sooo cute!!!”

“PINK,” Eliot tries again, louder, and it seems to grab her attention this time.

“Right, right. Aww Blue, I’m glad you have such good taste in boys,” Pink laughs, finally going back to doing her makeup.

“Whatever, I don’t know why I even bothered, it’s nothing,” Eliot sneered.

“You’re sitting there coming to _me_ for boy trouble. If you’re coming to me for anything, it must be bad,” Pink points out, staring at something off-camera, most likely a mirror.

The cop sighs, dropping his head against the table in frustration.

“Alright, fine, maybe it is bad, just tell me what to do,” he grumbles. He lifts his head up and sees that Pink moved on from the mirror and is now looking at her phone.

“Well! Now that you’ve asked, I would probably- oh, pula mea.... Sorry Blue, this is going to have to wait. I’ll talk to you later, okay? Byeee-”

And abruptly the call ends, leaving Eliot staring at the empty client. He groans, leaning back in his rolling chair, running a hand through his hair. He stares at the ceiling and takes a deep breath.

Alright. Maybe he will get through this himself. No big deal.

A second later and Eliot’s mind is again filled with Wonder Red and Will, with his bright blue eyes and cute nervous smile and blushing face and-

_SLAM!_

Eliot bangs his head against his desk, maybe a little harder than he intended to. He whines, head hurting way too much to move.

“This sucks,” he mumbles, voice muffled by the wood of his desk.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr - [bathylas.tumblr.com](http://www.bathylas.tumblr.com)


End file.
